


Dark, Stormy, and Just a Little Weird

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angel Terushima, Costumes, Crushes, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Sexy, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, but not full smut, demon akaashi, director ennoshita, drama club, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Ennoshita's stuck in the studio one night, taking a few last-minute promotional pictures of Terushima and Akaashi for their upcoming play. It's hard focusing on work when he has a terrible crush onbothhis stunning actors, but it gets even harder when lightning strikes the building and his friends become irresistible... supernaturally so





	Dark, Stormy, and Just a Little Weird

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous, I hope you enjoy it (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

“Just raise your head a bit? Perfect, stay right there.”

Ennoshita clicked a few more shots as he smirked behind his camera. He didn’t even need to look at the film to know that they were just what he needed. The angle of Akaashi’s face was perfectly catching the light, highlighting his cheekbones and the radiant green of his eyes. There was such an ethereal beauty about him that he could even make the cheapest scaled demon costume look high-class. 

He wished he could continue hiding behind his camera, to keep the barrier between him and Akaashi, but he needed to get over his little crush. As the director of the drama club’s autumn play, he needed to be professional, especially regarding his actors. With a deep breath, he fixed his face to maintain a cool expression and dropped his camera.

Immediately, Akaashi turned toward him and smiled. “How was I?”

_Magnificent, as always._

Ennoshita cleared his throat and nodded. “Very good, I think it’ll do nicely. You can get changed now if you want.”

“Awww, does he have to?” Terushima whined as he dropped himself against Ennoshita’s back. “He looks so sexy in it!”

“I doubt he wants to spend all night in it. It’s more constricting than your costume is,” Ennoshita reminded him as he glanced down at Terushima’s white flowing toga, a garment fit for the cheesiest angel in the universe. The play was a simple story of a man being influenced by good and evil, selected by Ennoshita personally for the lack of expensive props and settings. It allowed him to spend most of his budget on advertising, and if they can make the play a success then maybe their budget will be higher next year. Then maybe they could afford some costumes that didn’t look like a Halloween party gone wrong. 

“I feel like a total dork in this outfit, but I’m relieved it’s not as tight. Otherwise, everyone would know the second I pop a boner.”

Ennoshita groaned but to his surprise, Akaashi laughed. “No offense, Director, but I think you may have chosen the wrong person to be your demon.”

Terushima perked up. “Yeah, I’d love to be the demon! I’m good at seducing people,” he murmured into Ennoshita’s ear, sparking goosebumps to flutter across his skin. 

They both had a point, Terushima was no angel. He was disgustingly flirtatious, pushy, clever and yet still dumb. Ennoshita could have handled him just fine if he didn’t find him so lovable. Yup, he was crushing on both Akaashi and Terushima, his two principal actors. It would be a miracle if the play went off without a hitch.

“Actually, I don’t know about that,” he replied with one of his dangerous smiles. It was effective and Terushima stepped away from him warily.

“What do you mean? You don’t think I’m bad enough to be a demon? Come on!” He gestured toward his body and made a point of sticking out his pierced tongue.

Ennoshita laughed and rolled his eyes. “You may be naughty, but you’re completely honest about it. How often do you lie or manipulate someone? Probably never.”

“I…” Terushima started and then frowned. After a minute, he frowned harder and Akaashi stifled a snicker. “Come on now, that’s not everything! There are plenty of ways to be bad.”

“Hmm, maybe, but let’s take Akaashi, on the other hand.” Ennoshita turned toward his lovely demon, still dressed in the maroon costume that crept all the way up the back of his pale neck. Akaashi smiled secretively as Ennoshita took a step toward him, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

“What about me, Director?”

“Are you paying attention, Terushima? Akaashi is subtle, alluring. He knows how to draw you in before you even know what’s happening.”

Akaashi laughed softly and looked away. Ennoshita could spy a slight blush on the edge of his cheek and his pride soared for being the cause of it. He was excited to tease him a little more, but Terushima stepped next to him again, his bare muscled arm hooking over Ennoshita’s shoulder. 

“Ooooh, I see what you mean. Does that really speak demon though?”

Akaashi turned back toward them, his face fixed back to his usual cool gaze. He was quiet as he glided toward Terushima, tapping his fake fingernails against his chin. Ennoshita smirked and stepped back, giving him space to work his magic on Terushima who was looking a little apprehensive.

“Being a demon isn’t just about being bad, Terushima,” Akaashi finally said, reaching out to drag his fingernails lightly across Terushima’s chest. They caught on the billowy material as they scraped all the way over his shoulder as Akaashi continued to walk behind him. “It’s about seduction, easing the victim into a state of comfort and vulnerability. Before they know it, they’re already caught with no hope of escape.”

Ennoshita snickered as he watched a flush crawling across Terushima’s tanned skin. Before he could stop himself, he raised his camera and focused on Akaashi’s devilish smirk hovering just over Terushima’s bare shoulder. He fired off a few shots, some focused more on Terushima’s flustered expression and Akaashi’s fingernail grazing down his cheek. It would have been fantastic for a promotional image, but unfortunately, the play didn’t have much interaction between the demon and the angel. Shame. He would just have to keep the shots for himself.

“Alright, Akaashi, that’s enough teasing. A blushing angel isn’t exactly the image we’re going for in Terushima’s pictures. Besides,” he paused, glancing out the window at a flicker of lightning, “I think a storm’s brewing outside.”

“Hey! I’m not blushing,” Terushima snapped, earning raised eyebrows from both Ennoshita and Akaashi. “Tch, whatever. Let’s get this over with, it’s cold in here and my nipples are getting perky.” He huffed and strutted across the room toward the backdrop while Akaashi tried to stifle a snicker. 

“Not necessarily a bad thing,” Ennoshita muttered as he adjusted his camera settings.

Terushima paused. “What was that?”

“Nothing! Go ahead and we’ll get this over with quickly. I know you both have things to do.”

“Nah, everyone’s being lame lately. There’s more to life than just studying.” 

“If you don’t keep your grades up, you may have to drop out of the play.”

“That’s why I have you two to tutor me, right?”

Ennoshita glanced up from his camera to find Terushima already posing, his fists planted against his hips and a dazzling smile on his face. He chuckled and shook his head. 

“You’re lucky that I’d do anything to keep this play going.”

“Oh? You’d do _anything_, Director?”

“You’re playing an angel, Terushima. Wipe that smirk off your face.”

“Fine, but we’ll be coming back to that. I’m curious how far you’d go for success.”

With one more wink in Ennoshita’s direction, Terushima finally turned his face to gaze off in the distance, an ethereal innocence settling over his features. 

“He’s a little too good at that,” Ennoshita muttered to himself and started firing off shots. He hardly had to say anything, Terushima proving himself to be a natural model as he made subtle adjustments to his position. Ennoshita could see echoes of certain scenes from the play in his expressions, moments of compassion or justice. They were so in the moment that it startled them when Akaashi swore quietly across the room.

Ennoshita paused and glanced over his shoulder, wincing at Akaashi’s state of partial undress. “Are you alright?”

Akaashi huffed and turned around, his costume only removed from one arm. “It’s just tight and delicate. I don’t want to rip it.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I’ll help you with it in a minute if that’s okay.”

“Yes, I can wait.”

“I’ll help you! What, am I not allowed?” Terushima pouted under Ennoshita’s scrutinizing gaze. 

“The whole point is not to tear it.”

“Fine. But I can watch right?”

Ennoshita couldn’t help smiling at the wolfish grin spreading across Terushima’s face. “_Innocence_, Terushima,” he reminded him as he raised the camera back up. Through the viewfinder, he watched as Terushima schooled his features once again. As much as he complained about him and his outrageous flirting, he was a natural actor. 

They were once again swept into the flow, Terushima doing more active poses that caused his robes to flip out. It gave a perfect view of his muscled legs wrapped up in delicate golden sandals. Ennoshita was excited the session was going so well. At that rate, they’d be done in no time. 

And then he’d have to help Akaashi remove his skin-tight costume. He wasn’t sure if he was looking forward to that or if he was terrified. No, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to it, but he was definitely nervous as well. He hoped that neither of the other two would pick up on that, but between the three of them, there was enough sexual tension in the room that he could cut it with a knife.

“Alright, just a few more and we’ll be done. This time, I want you to—"

Ennoshita gasped as lightning crashed outside, hitting so close it shook the whole building. The strike kicked the power out at the same time making it impossible to see anything. Once the ringing in Ennoshita’s ears stopped, all he could hear was the rain beating against the walls. Knowing that he both Terushima and Akaashi were in the room with him, the silence was unnerving.

“Guys? Are you okay?” There was no answer. Ennoshita felt around until his fingers grazed the table nearby and he gently set his camera on it. As he fished his phone out of his pocket, he called out, “Terushima? Akaashi? Come on, answer me. Are you hurt?”

His heart was pounding at the continued silence. With his phone out, he searched for his flashlight app and clicked on it, pointing the light across the room where he last saw Akaashi. The sickening feeling in his stomach grew when he swept the light around and didn’t see Akaashi anywhere. 

He took a step closer, moving the light slower to check every area of the room for his friend. “Akaashi? Where are you?”

A groan came from the floor somewhere in front of him and he pointed the light down. He gasped as the light fell on a figure writhing facedown, recognizing the maroon scales running over the arched back. It took him only a moment to reach Akaashi’s side, setting the phone on the ground with the flashlight pointing up like a miniature beacon.

“Akaashi?” he asked again, reaching out to touch his heaving back. His breaths were strange, deep and raspy. Ennoshita’s mind was scrambling with different ideas, that perhaps Akaashi was having a panic attack from the storm brewing outside or perhaps he had a medical condition. As he pressed his palm down on his back, however, all his focus went straight to the scales that somehow felt more real than they had before.

They were smooth and hard, expanding and contracting with every one of Akaashi’s breaths. Ennoshita ran his hand down Akaashi’s spine, transfixed by the high quality of the garment. He wondered if the girl who made the costume had found some extra time to perfect it. It wouldn’t make sense for her not to tell him about it though. 

His hand paused once it reached Akaashi’s lower back, not wanting to overstep his bounds. It was then that he noticed his breathing had evened out, possibly from his gentle touch. He gulped down his nerves and ran his hand back up his back, leaning down to see his face.

“Akaashi?” he called once again and Akaashi froze. Ennoshita could see his waves black hair glimmering in the dim light and flowing even though there was no breeze or draft in the room. He leaned all the way down until his forehead nearly touched the floor to get a glimpse of his face. 

Akaashi turned his head suddenly with a hiss, and Ennoshita fell back with a scream. Teeth as sharp as razors lined Akaashi’s mouth and his eyes were completely black like the fathomless pit of a black hole. Ennoshita stared at him, breathing hard as he looked for any sign that it was just a trick. Akaashi seemed like a responsible individual, but he knew that on occasion he could prove to be rather mischievous. Somehow, he didn’t think it was one of those times.

The unnervingly pointy teeth disappeared once Akaashi closed his mouth, his initial reaction to Ennoshita fading into curiosity instead as he stared back at Ennoshita. He cocked his head slowly, his neck cracking all the way to his spine. His lean muscles flexed as he straightened up, the light highlighting every ripple of skin that faded naturally into maroon scales. 

“Chikara,” a voice spoke from Akaashi’s mouth. It sounded like him in a way, but it was blended with another deeper voice with more resonance. Ennoshita’s skin crawled at the sound and the way a long, slender tongue slid out to lick around Akaashi’s red lips. 

“Akaashi? What happened to you? Tell me you’re still in there.”

“I am Akaashi… but I am also something else.” Akaashi tipped his head back with a moan, dragging is hands down his neck, his chest, and finally stopping at his lower stomach. “It feels good to be free and these _emotions_ thriving through his veins. They’re delicious… some of them are for you _Chikara_,” he said in a soft breath as he stared back at Ennoshita. 

As slippery as a serpent, Akaashi stretched himself forward, his black eyes unwavering from Ennoshita. Between a slither and a crawl, he crept closer to him, every movement beautifully fluid and silent. Akaashi’s breaths were coming heavily again, but this time Ennoshita knew the reason for it. He didn’t know how, but he could sense the desire emanating from Akaashi like a blast of hot air. It was intoxicating.

His claw-like nails grazed up Ennoshita’s legs, tickling his skin through his jeans. Somehow, Akaashi had been turned into a demon or something like it and Ennoshita had no idea what he was going to do about it. He should have been panicking and doing what he could to figure out a way to turn him back. As Akaashi’s nails continued trailing closer to his crotch, however, all the blood in his body stubbornly flowed in that direction, leaving his brain completely empty. 

Akaashi must have noticed it too if his smirk was any indication. “Yes, give in to it. With me, you will experience pleasures beyond your own understanding. Do you want that, Chikara?”

Ennoshita gulped as Akaashi’s fingers slipped underneath his shirt, his nails leaving white trails up his abdomen. He tried to resist, knowing Akaashi wasn’t in his right mind. It didn’t feel like he had any control in the situation at all, his mind hazing over as Akaashi pressed himself between his legs and hovered over him.

“Uh-huh,” he finally answered in the most idiotic way possible, bobbing his head emphatically.

Akaashi smiled, baring the edges of his pointed teeth. “Good. Now lay back and relax. Let me consume you.”

Ennoshita sighed and rested his head against the hard floor. He didn’t know what Akaashi meant by _consume_, but he was excited to find out. Akaashi leaned down and grazed the tip of his nose against Ennoshita’s neck, breathing in his scent. Ennoshita gasped as a hot, wet tongue slicked over his sensitive skin, and he felt the crotch of his jeans grow considerably tighter.

Just as his vision was beginning to darken, a strange light emanated from somewhere behind him. Ennoshita blinked and tipped his head back, the warm purity of the light beckoning to him. Akaashi glanced up as well, his nose scrunching with distaste.

The light flashed and just as quickly, Akaashi flew off Ennoshita’s body. He crouched low to the floor and hissed again but Ennoshita couldn’t understand why. The light felt so good as it embraced him, pressing against his skin like a suit of armor.

When Ennoshita was suddenly swept up into the air, he realized with a shock that it wasn’t just light surrounding him, it was a pair of muscular arms. 

“Terushima?!” he squawked, gaping at the man he once knew. He looked like Terushima in a way, but his skin was literally glowing and radiating heat. The cheap material he had been wearing before was transformed into a fabric spun from the puffiest clouds and was as fragrant as a dewy meadow of wildflowers. Terushima smiled back at him, an expression of love and adoration with nothing sinful about it. 

_What the fuck is happening?!_

“Chikara,” Terushima spoke, his voice alarmingly powerful. “I have you now, there’s no need to worry. The demon is nothing compared to my powers.”

“Demon… Akaashi?!” he gasped, glancing over his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Akaashi was finally back on his feet, glaring at them from a safe distance. “I would be better if you were in my arms instead. What do you think you are doing _Angel_?”

Terushima’s face hardened and his eyes flashed with righteous anger. “Protecting him from _you_.”

“Why? I wasn’t going to hurt him.”

“You were trying to steal his soul!”

Akaashi scoffed and took a step forward, swaying his hips as he did so. “Nonsense. I was making him feel good. As an angel and his protector, don’t you want him to feel good?”

The question seemed to catch Terushima off-guard. He twisted his lips as he considered it, his glowing eyes boring a hole through Ennoshita’s face. Finally, he turned back to Akaashi with his chin tipped high and proud.

“Yes, but not in _your _disgusting, lustful ways.” His arms tightened around Ennoshita, pressing him closer to his chest. Ennoshita could hardly take his eyes off him, feeling a heavy dose of lust regardless that Terushima wasn’t seducing him. 

Akaashi’s chuckle was low and alluring. “Lust is not disgusting or shameful. Look at him… _feel _what he is feeling.”

Terushima gazed at him and if Akaashi’s eyes were fathomless pits, then his eyes were the expanse of the heavens, stretching on for eternity. “Yes, I… I feel it. His heart beats so fast. The heat rising from his skin—”

“Exactly! It’s beautiful, isn’t it Angel? I was making him feel so good, but I had only just started. Wouldn’t you like to make him feel that way with me? To immerse him in _heavenly _pleasure?”

Terushima stared even harder at him, and Ennoshita thought his heart was going to explode. He shrieked as Akaashi joined them, pressing his lips against the shell of his ear. He whined and closed his eyes, relishing the heat from his breath and the softness of his lips. 

His eyes flew open when Terushima tipped him forward, setting him gently on his feet. His hands cupped Ennoshita’s face and turned him until they were facing each other. 

“Is that what you want, Chikara? Can I make you feel good, too?”

His eyes were large and innocent, drowning Ennoshita in his vulnerable adoration. He wasn’t even sure he remembered the old Terushima at that moment as he nodded forcefully.

“Yes! Both… good,” he managed to say. It must have been the right thing as Terushima’s face split into a radiant smile and Akaashi snickered behind him.

“Then you shall have us both,” he hissed into Ennoshita’s ear, grazing his teeth over the lobe. His hands slid underneath his shirt and rubbed up his stomach, but Ennoshita’s attention was snatched away as Terushima kissed him. His body hummed with fresh vitality and his muscles coiled for action. He wrapped his arms around Terushima’s neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Akaashi’s body pressed harder against his and all hell broke loose, so to speak.

Two sets of hands wandered over his body, shoving his clothes out of the way. Terushima’s lips opened and his tongue slipped in, exploring Ennoshita’s mouth with sensual tenderness. Akaashi’s breath flowed over the back of his neck, followed by tantalizing kisses traveling over every bit of exposed skin. 

Ennoshita felt helpless in their hands, all logical thought destroyed by his more primal instincts. Outside the storm raged but it was nothing compared to the fires igniting inside. He was being absorbed into Terushima’s brilliant light, even as Akaashi’s darkness crawled up his skin. Both seemed able to read his mind, knowing just where to touch him to reduce him into a quivering mess.

A blinding flash burst through the windows at the same moment a _crack_ rumbled the building. Ennoshita blinked, confused as to why he was suddenly staring at the ceiling. The floor was cold and hard against his back and the back of his head ached. All his musing on how he ended up like that was pushed out by the realization that the power was back on in the room. He groaned as he sat up, looking over his body to find his clothes still disheveled and his erection still pressing against the front of his jeans. 

_Well, it couldn’t have been a dream… right?_

He winced and pressed his palm to his head, trying to soothe his splitting headache. He startled when a different groan rose from somewhere on his left. All the memories of the supernatural make-out session from moments before kept Ennoshita from removing his hand from his face. He wasn’t ready to face whatever the current reality was.

“What the fuck happened? Why are we on the floor?”

Hearing Terushima’s crude voice back to normal, Ennoshita wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or relieved. It was possible that the whole thing was a dream, one that occurred in a split second and was able to induce a physical reaction from him. He forced himself to drop his hand and face the other two, completely back to their human selves dressed in their cheap costumes. Meanwhile, he was sporting a raging hard-on and his humiliation was threatening to devour him whole.

Before they noticed his state, he straightened up and brought his knees to his chest to block the evidence. He attempted to fill his mind with pure, unsexy thoughts and cleared his throat. 

“Are you two okay? That was weird, right?”

Akaashi nodded, staring down at his own body in confusion. “It was strange. It was almost like… no, never mind. Ennoshita, are you okay?”

“Yup, fine.”

“Do you need help?” Terushima asked, already on his feet. Before Ennoshita could even respond, he bent forward and grasped his shoulders, yanking him to his feet. Ennoshita tried to break out of his hold, but Terushima gripped on tighter, probably thinking he was still a bit unsteady.

“I’m fine, you can let go.”

“Are you sure? Maybe you should go see a nurse?”

“Nope!” he squeaked, wincing at the sound. “No, I’m fine. I just need to be alone. Why don’t you two change back into your clothes and go back to the dorms. I’ll just finish up—”

“Ooooh, so _that’s_ your issue,” Terushima snickered, looking down between them. “Hey, Akaashi! Look at this, Ennoshita got an erection from the lightning strike. You kinky bastard.”

“I did not!”

“Hmm, it seems _something _got you excited,” Akaashi mused, peering over his shoulder.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about! See? Just looking at yours made me hard.”

“That’s nothing to brag about!”

“Hey, Ennoshita.”

At last, he stilled at the soothing tone in Terushima’s voice. It was unexpected for someone as energetic and crass as he was. There was even a touch of vulnerability in his eyes as he squeezed Ennoshita’s arms. It wasn’t even a look he had seen while Terushima was possessed by the angel, it was purely him.

“Something like this,” Terushima continued once he had Ennoshita’s complete attention, “I know you’re embarrassed, but you don’t have to be. I think you’re hot and I think that you think that _I’m_ hot, so maybe you should let me help you out. It could be the start of something really great. What do you think?”

For a few moments, Ennoshita stared hard at Terushima, looking for any hint of a tease. When he was finally satisfied that he was being honest, Ennoshita huffed out a laugh.

“I think that proposition was surprisingly mature and incredibly accurate. I’m in.”

“Really?!” 

“But not while you’re in costume. We have to keep them clean.”

“I’ll get right on that,” Terushima said, winking as he slipped the toga off his shoulder and dropped it to the floor in one swoop. 

Ennoshita lost track of time for a bit as he stared at him, his mind gradually piecing together the fact that Terushima was suddenly naked right in front of him.

“You weren’t wearing underwear?!” he finally shouted.

“What kind of an angel wears underwear?”

“The acting kind!” Ennoshita pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled slowly. “Just make sure you’re wearing underwear while you’re on stage. Otherwise, the lights will shine right through the material.”

“It’ll guarantee the audience comes back another night though,” Akaashi suggested next to him. He pouted adorably when Ennoshita startled at his presence. “Did you forget that I was here?”

“What? No, he-he’s naked and I just—”

“And here I was the one who needed help getting out of my costume.” He sighed as he looked at his partially removed costume. Ennoshita felt wracked with guilt that he was about to do filthy things with Terushima while Akaashi was still standing there, not to mention the fact that he liked Akaashi as well. He shared a glance with Terushima who seemed just as torn as he was.

“Sorry, Akaashi. We just got carried away.”

“It’s fine, you both can just help me out of this costume. And then,” he paused as a smirk rose on his lips, “maybe I can help you both as well.”

Terushima’s eyes widened. “Oh, shit. Are we about to have a threesome? Because I am totally down for a threesome.”

Akaashi snickered and glanced at Ennoshita, his eyebrows raised in question. 

Ennoshita smirked back and shook his head. “For you, I’d remove this costume with my teeth if I thought that the cheap material wouldn’t tear.”

“Hmm, I like the sound of that,” he purred, stepping closer to slip his hand underneath Ennoshita’s t-shirt. “We’ll have to try that next time when we’re all in normal clothes.”

“Hey, it’s you who needs help getting out of your clothes, not me.”

“You both need help! I’m just standing here naked while you idiots still have all that on.” Terushima huffed and stepped forward, his indignant demeanor reminding Ennoshita of a manager fixing their employee’s mess. “Here, I’ll take off your clothes while you take off Akaashi’s since I’m apparently not allowed to touch his.”

Ennoshita shared an amused glance with Akaashi just before his shirt was wrenched over his head. “Who died and made you the director?”

“You get plays, I get sex. Get to work, Director-san.”

Ennoshita snorted as Terushima’s arms wrapped around his waist, his nimble fingers undoing his jeans with expert precision. He glanced up and caught Akaashi’s expectant gaze, his eyes dark and cheeks flushed delicately. Ennoshita smiled reassuringly at him and slipped his fingers underneath the stretchy material, pulling it gently over his shoulder. 

Akaashi took a step closer to make it easier for him, every movement of his careful and fluid. It was a stark contrast to the way Ennoshita’s jeans and underwear were suddenly wrenched down to his feet, and Akaashi couldn’t hold back his laughter. The situation was ridiculous, messy and chaotic in the most human way possible. It didn’t turn Ennoshita off in the least.

Whether it was real or a dream, he knew without a doubt that he thought human Akaashi was sexier than the demon version. Terushima as well was impressive as an angel, but far more endearing as his naughty human self. With all costumes removed, they finally gave in to their sexual tension, hands exploring boldly and lips caressing tenderly. Ennoshita was certain that he couldn’t have directed a more perfect love scene, but nothing beat experiencing it first-hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited I got this fic done for Halloween. I've had the idea for it for ages and I've always been fascinated by this poly. I'd love to do more of it in the future, without the personality switches, ha ha ha.   
And it's Thursday! Update of Star Crossed Voyage in a few hours! Trick or Treat


End file.
